


I Will Be

by Shianhygge



Series: Evermore Duology [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Abandonment, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, F/M, Failed Marriage, Forgiveness, Running Away, Stranded, fixing a marriage, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: In which reader, who gets themselves hurt, is found and nursed back to health by the Chocobros. And Ravus get's all jealous and insecure... like the precious angsty, emotionally constipated bean that he is.Shian: "He just needs a little push to show his love."





	1. Lost and Found

This was guaranteed the worst decision that you’ve ever made. And as you glanced down at your broken leg, wincing at the pain that shot up your leg, you reaffirmed that yes, this was indeed the absolute worst decision you’ve ever made. Of all time. Granted you had a decent reason for leaving, but it was no excuse to get yourself injured on an unannounced travel to Lucis. So, there you were, stranded in the middle of Leide with a broken leg.

Indeed, you had been in a rush to leave Tenebrae. To leave anywhere controlled by the Niflheim Empire. Immediately after the exchange of words with Ravus, you had started packing to leave. You couldn’t go back to your parents, with how greedy and selfish they were, they would have you sent back to House Fleuret. And you couldn’t stay anywhere that Ravus could easily find you. So within that very morning, you packed as few pairs of flexible clothes as you could and whatever money you had on hand, and left, somberly leaving your wedding ring on the night stand. If you were a mistake, then Ravus would not mind if you left your ring behind.

Your right hand found its way to your left, where your wedding ring used to be. You missed its presence, the weight around the base of your ring finger was a constant comfort when Ravus was gone. And as much as his words hurt you… you missed him dearly. But no. You couldn’t be with someone that doesn’t want you around.

“Perhaps… perhaps I can start over… in Insomnia.” There was hope for a new beginning for you in the Crown City. But back to the matters at hand, you frowned down at your injured leg, “Serves me right for not heeding the panicked cries of a Chocobo.”

You’d fallen from your Chocobo when it was frightened off by a few Sabertusks. You were trained enough to deal with the pack of Sabertusks, but you were still unable to guard from a few slashes to the left leg. The road was a good half kilometer away, clearly not too far, but it seemed to take forever as you hobbled along, careful not to apply pressure onto your leg. Perhaps you weren’t going to die alone in a desert, but you worried that nobody would be driving along the dusty back roads.

And then, like a blessing from the Astrals, you noticed a black sports car speeding down the road ahead, and like an idiot, attempted to sprint towards the road. You were only able to make it within 200 meters of the road when your leg gave away, sending you sprawling to the sandy floor with a less than dignified yelp. “Aw fuck me!” you cursed, spitting out the sand that entered your mouth. “Help!” You yelled with all your might as the car got closer, pushing yourself to kneel and wave your arms. You thought that the car would drive past, but to your surprise and immense delight the dark car slowed to a halt on the side of the road and you counted four figures exit the car.

You sat back with a relieved sigh, “Ah. I’m saved.” And then you blanched because all four figures were clearly men. “Shit. Now what’s the chance that all four of them are scum…” You fingered the gun by your side until you were able to get a good look at your potential saviours. And then, once they came close enough, you relaxed and laughed, “Holy shit. Saved by the Prince of Lucis and his friends.” You were the wife of Ravus Nox Fleuret, of course you knew what Prince Noctis looked like.

“Are you hurt, ma’am?” A bespectacled man, who you were aware to be Ignis Scientia, knelt down to look you in the eye.

You winced and turned your left leg to show your saviours the several slashes decorating your leg. “Yes. I was attacked by a pack of Sabertusks when I was thrown from my Chocobo. Thanks for stopping to help.” You were really grateful.

“Would stop for anyone in trouble, ma’am.” The tallest of the group answered with a grin, “I’m Gladiolus, nice to meet you.”

You smiled shyly at the Prince’s guardian, trying not to stare at the younger man’s incredibly defined abs, “Y/N. Y/N Nox Fleuret. It’s a pleasure to make the acquaintance of the Prince and his friends.” Honestly, you might as well let them know that you knew exactly who they were.

“Nox Fleuret?” The Prince snapped out of his silence at the mention of your last name, no doubt interested in your relation with Lunafreya. “Do you know Luna?”

It was cute, the boyish look of wonder on Prince Noctis’s face when he asked about Lady Lunafreya. And at the mention of Lunafreya, the blonde haired boy cocked his head to the side, looking away from Ignis. So you decided to be truthful and kindly answered, “Lunafreya is my sister-in-law. She mentions you frequently when we speak, Prince Noctis.”

But while Noctis blushed at your teasing comment, and the blonde haired boy whistled and hollered in support of his friend, Ignis’s attention snapped back towards you, “Sister-in-law? Would it be safe to assume that you are married to Ravus Nox Fleuret?”

From the mention of your husband, you smiled lovingly in thought, looking to the four men as if you were daydreaming for a moment before your face soured. “Hmmm. Yes, Ravus and I are married.” And then you grimaced, deciding not to inform them of your current marital issues.

Having resumed his assessment of your injury, Ignis quickly stands, brushing his pants of the dirt and sand. “The cuts are rather deep and might be in need of stitches. I’ll have to treat them in a cleaner environment if that is well with you?”

Upon assessment, you were better off with the Prince and his companions than bleeding out in the desert. Making your decision, you nodded your head and allowed Gladiolus to pick you up, an arm supporting your legs and one supporting your back as he followed Ignis back towards the Regalia, which looked a lot longer and curvy than the pictures you’ve seen. “Your Regalia looks… different.” You remarked, tilting your head to the side in wonder, “Any reason for the strange design choice?”

The blonde smiled widely, his entire face lighting up. “It turns into a plane.”

Your face dropped just a smidge, “A… plane… “

“What? Scared of heights?” Noctis chimed in with a cool expression. And then you noticed that he was the one getting into the driver’s seat, and paled. You’d heard rumors that the Prince’s driving was much to be desired.

As you were set gently in the middle seat, slightly squished between Ignis and Gladiolus, you couldn’t help but whimper just a little, “No… it’s not like I’m scared of heights… more like… scared of crashing…”

“Then how about you just take a nap?” Prompto suggested, turning around in the passenger’s seat, head tilted to the side like a puppy. “If flying makes you uneasy, just close your eyes and rest. We’ll be in Lestallum within an hour you know?”

You furrowed your brow and carefully thought about your choices, to fall asleep and let the boys fly, or stay awake and risk having a panic attack. In the end, you closed your eyes and let out an exhausted sigh, sinking down in your seat to find a more comfortable position. Attempting to sleep upright, you ended up straining your leg, earning a frustrated and pained intake of breath.

“You should probably lay down, Y/N.” Gladio suggested, “You can use Ignis as your pillow and prop your legs on my lap.”

You instantly turned red, making Gladio laugh as you protested, “N-no! I couldn’t possibly do that!” Not only were you embarrassed at the suggestion, but you honestly didn’t mind it. Still though, proper conduct was drilled into your head from an early age.

“Nonsense.” You started as the bespectacled man to your right spoke up, “Gladio is right. Sleep in such tight quarters with a leg injury can often irritate the wound and cause discomfort.”

Still embarrassed, you tried to protest as the two men gently coaxed you to lie down, but your protests fell on deaf ears and eventually died out when you realized that it was much more comfortable to lay down than to sit up. And though it was much more comfortable for your body, you fidgeted restlessly, unsure if you should close your eyes. Then, a large and warm hand rested on your head and gently stroked. In no time, you eyes fell shut and your mind relaxed, allowing you to rest.

Once you were asleep, Noctis gave a heavy sigh, “Is she asleep yet?”

Gladio smirked from his seat in the back, “Like a baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The High Commander’s face appeared stoney, always a serious facade despite the turmoil that lay underneath. You’d been missing for more than a week already. Vanished. Leaving everything behind to disappear that very morning. Even your wedding ring had been left behind, to be found by Lunafreya when the servants informed her of your departure. And upon her discovery, Luna had gone to seek out her older brother.

Ravus hadn’t been aware of your departure, having stormed to his office since the confrontation between the two of you in the early hours of the morning. Stubborn as he was, the High Commander hadn’t stopped to think about his hostile words towards you, his own wife. The only thought within his mind was how frustrated and stressed he was of his sister’s fate. About how he was powerless to save someone he loves. And in the void of his endless worries, he’d lost sight of you, lost sight of the love between you.

And it took Lunafreya’s wrath to wake the young commander from his small void. It hadn’t been the tears you silently shed as he walked away with a cruel comment. So when Ravus had endured the firm and disappointed scolding from his little sister, he knew that he’d been in the wrong.

Ravus could never allow himself to abandon his sister to her fate, but it didn’t mean that he had to neglect the woman he loved. It didn’t mean that he should regret marrying Y/N. And it certainly didn’t mean that his wife was a distraction.

_“You once told me that Y/N was your sanctuary, brother. That she was the one place that you felt calm, that, when you were in her embrace, the world around you faded away with your worries.” **Lunafreya’s gentle eyes narrowed in disappointment,** “How could you throw someone like that away? Y/N’s silently supported your actions all this time, and I believed that you were merely overworked to ignore her during our dinners. But now I see that you have always been a fool. What you have done… to take someone of pure heart, and then treat them as if they didn’t matter to you… it can’t be forgiven.”  **Ravus watched as Luna gently set Y/N’s ring on his desk, causing his heterochromatic eyes to widen.**  “For all your fear of your family leaving you… you didn’t realize that you drove one away.”_


	2. This Waltz of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of the Evermore Duology.

_Riiiiiing  
_

_Riiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiing_

_Did you find her?_

_Yeah, we did. She was stranded in the desert just outside of Hammerhead. She was injured when we found her, a slashed up leg._

_Bring her back immediately._

_What? No ‘thank you’ for finding your wife?_

_… Thank you._

_I’m only bringing her back because Luna asked me to, Ravus. You’re the one that chased Y/N away._

_So you wouldn’t help a damsel in distress unless asked?_

_No, we would have helped her either way. I meant bringing her back to you. It’s pretty obvious you hurt her._

_It was not my intention-_

_-And what exactly was your intention? Huh? You stopped speaking to her and told her that you regretted your marriage. I don’t care if you wanted the best, what you did was cruel._

_… I am not required to explain myself to you of all people, Noctis. Await for me in Lestallum, just as we discussed._

Noctis hung up with a disgruntled expression. Ravus wasn’t the warmest of men, but he wasn’t without feelings, especially if he cared about Luna. “He’s still stubborn.” Ignis remarked from the back seat and Gladiolus hummed in agreement.

“I don’t like this, Noct.” Prompto shook his head in the passenger’s seat, turning to address his friend, who flew the Regalia Type F towards their destination. “Y/N… she trusted us, and we’re just going to hand her back to the person she ran away from? It’s not right.”

“None of us want to do this,” Gladio interjected, looking up from his book. “But Lady Lunafreya asked us to.”

Prompt still appeared unsure, his brows furrowing in doubt, “I know that, but the way Ravus treated Y/N… it wasn’t right.”

“The High Commander isn’t without flaws, Prompto. The least we could do is provide an opportunity for the couple to settle their problems in a calm and mature manner.” Ignis offered, looking down at the woman that slept across his and Gladio’s laps.

“She’s going to hate us.” The sharpshooter bemoaned, sinking into his seat steadily, an anguished expression displayed on his freckled face.

Noctis laughed from his place in the pilot’s seat, already he could see Lestallum not far ahead. “I doubt he’ll hate us. Maybe a bit annoyed, but if she’s anything like how Luna described, she’ll forgive us.”

“I dunno, Prince Noctis. My annoyance is reaching peak levels right now.” **  
**

“Holy shit!”

The Chocobros started when you spoke up, and the Regalia Type F gave a rather violent lurch when Noctis pressed on the gas pedal, sending all of you flying backwards into your seats at the sudden acceleration. Prompto, having been seated sideways, ended up getting his left arm pressed uncomfortably against his body. Gladiolus lost his grip on his book, sending it crashing into his face with a grunt. Noctis and Ignis were fine, having been seated correctly, but your body had responded to the sudden lurch by flipping. And you found yourself pressing your face against Ignis’s abdomen, arms thrown around the younger man, yelping, “I said that I was annoyed, not that I’d rather die than see Ravus!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Around twenty minutes later, the Regalia touched down on the road outside Lestallum, most of you none the worse for wear, except maybe the Prince’s ego, which sported a bruise from your vicious scolding.

Since you weren’t keen on accidentally rolling off Gladiolus and Ignis should the landing go badly, you’d settled with sitting in the middle seat of the Regalia, arms crossed and a scowl on your face, still annoyed that Ravus and Luna had gotten the future King of Lucis to find you. “I feel like a bounty, damn it.” you muttered as the car drove the tunnel leading towards Lestallum.

“It’s not like we wanted to bring you back to him.” Prompto tried to reason looking so much like a kicked puppy that you were tempted to name him your son. “Isn’t it healthier to just talk to Ravus about your problems? You know? Instead of leaving?”

You sighed and shook your head, scowl going away as you explained, “I’ve tried to speak to him many times, Prompto.”

The blonde cocked his head to the side, turning in his seat to look at you better from the front seat, “And?”

“My husband could barely look at me for more than a few seconds when I was in his company, much less stay around me long enough to talk about our marital problems.” Your eyes met with bright blue, “It was like he didn’t want me around, Prompto. Do you know what that’s like? To love someone that can’t even stand to be around you?”

His eyes shifted uneasily before meeting your own again, a strange seriousness expression on his face. “Yes.”

Your severe tone lessened, and the tension released from your shoulders, “Then you know that it wasn’t as if I didn’t want to speak to Ravus.”

Prompto nodded, “He pushed you away.”

And you left the conversation at that. Because why did you have to explain your actions when you weren’t the one at fault? You were tired of playing the game society liked to play. You weren’t going to let the fault lie on your shoulders. Not for this failed marriage. If Ravus wished to confront you about your decisions, you would let him. And if he realized his mistake and wished to make amends, you would make him beg for your return.

It was true that love dies when growth stops, but the growth had to be from both partners in a relationship. Like a dance, both partners had to participate in the movements in order to achieve a smooth waltz. And this entire time, you had been pulling Ravus along.

Your eyes narrowed as you watched the sun begin to set.

No. It was time Ravus danced with you, or you would leave for good.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Within moments the Regalias had been parked in the parking lot overlooking the Disc of Cauthess, and you were riding piggyback on Gladio as they led you to the Leville, the hotel where they were staying at. It was in the rather luxurious room that they rented out for you, that they set you down on the bed and started to treat your leg.

However, having taken off your pants to treat the cuts better, and wearing only a sheet to cover your bottom half, said treatment of your injured leg, wasn’t going well at all. As three minutes into cleaning the wounds, you’d nearly knocked Iggy unconscious when you had to kick off the stinging sensations.

“NO!” You squealed, trying to move away from Ignis’s hands. It had been a rough battle between your intolerance of pain and the cotton swab bathed in hydrogen peroxide within Iggy’s fingers, but you’d lost in the end, and had promptly started to resist Ignis’s attempts to help the entire way. And in your attempts to get away, you’d backed up on the bed, somehow climbing on top of Gladio’s lap, the sheet sliding off your leg, giving everyone in the room a nice look at your panties.

And that was what Ravus walked into a few moments later, freezing at the door and taking in the fact that Noctis was currently covering his face in embarrassment in a corner of the room, you were seated on top of Gladio’s lap hands grasping any part of the younger man’s body to keep from falling, while Ignis had a hand on your injured leg, trying to dab at the cuts, and Prompto was trying to cover your legs back up with the bed sheet. And while it seemed as if you were viciously fighting against the care, Ravus could see that you were actually enjoying yourself as you playfully bantered against their protests, teasing them for their embarrassment for you, and hissing for Ignis to get the cotton ball of evil away from your leg.

And try as he might, because you were  _his_  wife and not any of theirs, Ravus was jealous that you were so much more carefree and open around the younger men. That despite being married to you for more than a year, Ravus had rarely seen you so happy and cheerful except during the very early days of your relationship. Had this been what he had pushed away in his stubbornness? Was he willing to let go of what could be?

Looking at you, hissing playfully at the younger men, and teasing Gladiolus, Ravus was tempted to let you go so that you could find happiness in a man that didn’t act so cold and stoic. So that you could have a chance to fall in love with a man who could laugh with you in such a carefree manner. But Ravus couldn’t let you go. He’d loved you since that dance with you so long ago. He’d loved the smiles you aimed at him when he did something sweet for once. He’d loved your voice, your face, as you greeted him in the mornings. He’d loved how you always seemed to find time to help him relax and forget his worries. And yet, he’d somehow ended up pushing you away. Had somehow fooled himself into believing that you were one of the reasons his life was so stressful as of late. But it hadn’t been you. You had been the one to keep the stress abay. You had been there to hold him when his entire will threatened to crumble.

And at the thought that you were mere moments away from never being in his arms again… it sent Ravus into a pit of despair.

He’d lost his mother so many years ago, and it had changed him into this cold and callous man who feared losing his loved ones. Perhaps it wouldn’t be in the same tragic manner that he lost his mother, but he couldn’t bear to lose you as well. Not you, who’d loved him for all he was for so long. No, Ravus decided with a glare, he couldn’t bear to be without your love.

“And what do you all think you’re doing?” the High Commander hissed, his irritation leaking into his voice just the slightest bit.

As if somebody had just died, the room went completely silent, the smiles falling off everyone’s faces as you all rushed to right yourself from such a compromising situation, albeit an enjoyable and amusing one. You didn’t acknowledge Ravus at the door as you gently snatched the sheet from Prompto’s hands and laid it over your exposed legs, scooting off of Gladio’s lap.

Ignis, meanwhile, cleared his throat, removed his hands from your legs, and stood from his position knelt on the floor. “We were treating Ms Y/N’s wounds.”

“It did not seem as if you were merely cleaning my wife’s wounds.” Ravus’s heterochromic eyes narrowed in agitation before dismissing the four men with a curt wave of his hand, “Leave. I will tend to my wife by my lonesome.”

Not needing to be told twice, the four men slowly made their way out of the room, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of a lover’s quarrel. You whimpered subtlely when Prompto moved away, but all the young man could do was meet your gaze and give you a reassuring smile before moving away, closing the door behind him as he left.

For a long while, Ravus merely stood near the entrance of the room, watching you as you resumed treating your wounds with the cotton swab that Ignis had left behind. Every so often you would wince when you accidently grazed the stitches, taking in a sharp breath and pausing. Once again, you had yet to acknowledge your husband. No. I’ll make him come to me for once. You thought, wanting to see if your husband could bring himself to acknowledge you first after saying that you were a mistake.

But that being said, such a thing was strange to Ravus. He’d never had to apologize for his harsh actions before, as, in his eyes, they were all justified. Which made it all the more difficult for the man to apologize now, when he knew that he was so clearly in the wrong. He didn’t know if anything he could do could make up for what he’d said how he treated you. He didn’t even know if you could or would accept his unworthy apologies. To Ifrit, Ravus didn’t even know if you should accept his apology. So the man did the only thing his body let him do.

He cried.

It was silent at first, a steady few drops down his pronounced cheekbones and down his face. No noise, no indication of the change in his expression to alert you to turn your head. And then, at your continued dismissal of his presence, the tears fell gradually faster, shining current down his handsome and remorseful face. And then, Ravus whimpered, “Y/N… P-please.”

The broken voice he’d said your name in caused you to turn your head in abject alarm.  **You’d never seen your husband cry before.** And when you were able to fully take in the remorse, guilt, melancholy, and love on his face, you decided that Ravus had finally come to meet you in the middle of your dance, and reached out your arms to your husband, “Come here, Ravus.”

Despite being in his late twenties, Ravus felt like a boy in the manner in which he’d rushed into your arms, pulling you into his body as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck, coating the skin there in his tears. “I’m sorry. I love you. I’m so sorry. Forgive me. Please. I love you. So much.” it was all he could say, all that his brain could let him blurt out as he held your body close, disbelieving that you were allowing him to hold you after how he’d treated you, that you were holding him back, that you were pressing kisses to the crown on his head, that you were comforting him when it should have been the other way around a mere few weeks ago. “Don’t leave me. Please. Don’t go. I’m sorry, Y/N.” He continued to sob, allowing the boy from so long ago to escape the icy facade for this one person. The person he realized had cherished him the most, and that he cherished as well.

Eventually, Ravus’s crying stopped, but he still held onto you like a lifeline, his arms wrapped around you in a vice grip. “Ravus.” you whispered his name into his beautiful platinum locks, and your husband only hummed in reply, burying his face into your neck more, pressing a gentle kiss to the hollow of your neck in acknowledgement. “I forgive you, Ravu-”

You were cut off by the longing and desperate kiss that Ravus pressed to your lips, and when your husband drew back only a mere centimeter, you were pleased to hear him say, “I love you, Y/N. I couldn’t live with myself if you were not by my side. I was a fool, Y/N-” It was your turn to cut your husband off, pressing a loving and demanding kiss to his soft lips as you pushed him down to the bed and he went willingly, returning the kiss and running his hands up and down your sides.

**Finally, you weren’t dancing alone anymore.**


End file.
